


Faith

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [22]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned lad: FreddieSynopsis: Less of a traditional fic and more of a...view into Freddie’s head, sorta? Thoughts about the band and like life and stuff. Meta, maybe, in a way? Idk this prompt was not my friend so this is where I ended up lmao.
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Faith

It’s difficult to pin one word to it. 

A certainty, is one that fits. 

Just something he knew, could feel in his bones. For himself, for all of them. 

Standing outside in the cold, by a broken down van that Roger is kicking in frustration, while he huddles next to Brian and Deaky; it could be called faith. 

Because yes, he’s tired and frustrated by the situation and he isn’t afraid to make that known, but all the same, it will pass. They’ll be alright, regardless. 

Backstage at the venue the next town over, heart in his throat just briefly before he steps onstage. Perhaps it’s faith then, too. He knows things could go wrong, has felt his anger burn under stage lights when they have gone wrong. But he isn’t alone up there, in his frustration and in the awkward moments of waiting for things to be fixed so the show can go on. That makes it bearable. 

Back at the hotel, everyone piled in his and Roger’s shared room, exhausted but not quite ready to drop into bed. 

Then, for sure, it’s faith. 

The strongest visible show of it he’s seen, that he could show anyone who asked what that word might look like. The four of them plus their crew, up against it (’it’ potentially encompassing so many various roadblocks and fuck ups and things they couldn’t have anticipated dealing with even if they’d tried.) 

Faith in each other, in the band as an idea, in the concept that this was something that meant...Something. Not just to them, but to every person that came to see them, that still showed up even after travel complications made the show run late, bought merchandise even if they showed up to the show without a decent coat in the cold weather, and sang their hearts out even as the power at the venue puttered out and had to be fixed, adding yet another delay into the night. 

It feels utterly unique and beautiful, and even if he finds himself questioning other things late at night (some serious, some not, some about himself, some about things he can’t for the life of him understand why his brain even brings up at three in the morning), he never questions this. 

And he knows he never will. 


End file.
